


Coming Home

by yomimashou



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Hikaru, it feels like coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [grayscale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale) ♥ Originally posted at [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com).

It feels like coming home. That's probably the most cliched and mainstream metaphor ever, but despite that, after more than six years together, nothing feels more accurate to Hikaru than saying he feels at home in Inoo's arms. Of course, their relationship is a of things besides just comfortable--for one thing, Hikaru likes to think that both of them do a good job of making sure their sex life never has a dull moment, but more than that, they understand each other on so many different levels, and Hikaru is sure that their relationship transcends far beyond their label of "boyfriends." But at moments like this, with their arms wrapped around each other and Inoo's head tucked into the crook of Hikaru's neck, Hikaru doesn't care so much if it's cliche, or if it leaves out all the things that make them unique. Everything feels perfect, from the way Inoo complains about the three days worth of stubble on Hikaru's chin scratching his face to the familiar scent of Inoo's hair to the way their bodies fit together just so. No matter how long it's been, whether work and other obligations have kept them apart for days on end, or whether, like today, they were just together that morning, when they come together again, it always feels like home.


End file.
